The invention pertains to the area of road trailers intended to be towed by a motor vehicle.
More precisely, it concerns a trailer comprising at least one cross axle connected to two wheels by side suspension arms, a tongue for hitching onto the vehicle, and having a rectangular frame supporting a floor optionally with sidewalls, said frame having two parallel side members, one front cross bar and one rear cross bar.
These trailers, towed by vehicles, are frequently used for transporting luggage, materials or sports machines.
These trailers and in particular the frame are generally made from metal beams cut to the right length and welded together. These operations, in particular the welding operation, require welding stations and qualified personnel. Such operations can only be conducted in workshops equipped with heavy, specific tooling. Finally the transport of the fully assembled trailers to customers requires major logistics.